Liliana Sawyer
Liliana Mae Sawyer Nickname: Lili Age: 14 Hair: Platinum Blonde (Usually in pigtails) Eyes: Hazel/Green House: Habena Wand: 10.5 inches, Rosewood, with a Chimeara Scale Core Blood: Half Race: Korean/French/America (She's a mutt HAHA!) "I like stuff, like marshmellow fluff, to put inside smores. And now I have no mores....... to say." -A poem written by Liliana Liliana Sawyer, also known as 'Lili', is a very happy and cheerful Habena student at Valtor. She is sweet and childish and rarely thinks too seriously. Lili isn't to bright, and can be described as a bit "ditzy", often being called an idiot by her childhood friend, Demitri Renove. Lili has a love for animals and magical creatures. She wants to own her own dragon, and train it as a pet. She lives with her father in Florida. Family Noah Sawyer is Liliana's father. He is half Korean, half American, and is a muggle. He's usually laid-baick, and can be a bit irresponsible, often letting Lili get into all sorts of trouble. Although he takes care of Liliana, he is an alcoholic.Lili is fine with it though, because for some odd reason, she thinks drunks are funny. Liliana'smother, Sophia, is a pureblood witch. Sophia has a hatred for muggles, but seemed to have a soft spot for Noah. Or so they thought. Sophia left her husband and daughter when Lili was a very young age. She is good friends with Yurlya's father. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Lili think s her mother is a secret ninja assassin. Jeremy is Lili's cousin and best friend growing up. Even though Lili is older than Jeremy, she see's him as an older brother. Jeremy became a student at Valtor when he heard Lili was going there. Although he gets confused a lot and can be as ditzy as his cousin, he still manages to get things taken care of. He has a very dark side to him but rarely shows it. Skills Liliana is a second year. Her magic skills are not that great, but they are developing. She is particulary skilled in Charms, Transfiguration. and Herbology/Care of Magical Creatures. Unlike her mother, Lili isn't very skilled in the Dark Arts. Liliana's patronus is of a fox. Personality Liliana is usually a cheerful and happy person. She is overly hyper and can get excited about the smallest things. She is a bit silly and is always joking around with her friends. Lili is extremly childish, often motivated by fun, and has a unique way of thinking. Even though she is happy 98% of the time. She can easily get upset, although she most likely wont show it around other people. She just laughs it off. Liliana is also friendly to all, and to all a good night. Appearence Liliana Sawyer has a very cute-like baby face. She has big eyes that are a mixture of hazel and green. Her Hair is long, goes down past her waist, and is platinum blonde. She usually likes to wear it in pigtails. Lili is short and flat-chested, making her look like a little kid. Lili doesn't like the fact that she is 14 and is so small. She wants to be more womanly and mature. (Psh, like thats ever gonna happen.) -Pictures of Liliana Sawyer are of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu- Category:People Category:Females Category:Students Category:Habena